1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tools in the area of box making and scoring, and more particularly to a tool for making straight and curved score lines, such as for forming boxes, paper sculptures, toys, and artwork that include curved sides as part of their design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor herein has obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,373 and 5,707,327 and has a pending U.S. patent application No. 08/880,759 all directed to kits and methods of forming straight scoring lines for different type of boxes. The inventor has also filed a U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/058,072 on Aug. 5, 1997 for an invention entitled "Curved Line Scoring Device". The device of this invention comprises a scoring plate with a plurality of grooves formed therein and a scoring tool for use in forcing the sheet material into a scoring groove to form a score line.
People are attracted to new and unique designs. In the area of box and container making, boxes with curved sides offer a refreshing break from the monotony of rectangular solid type boxes. Heretofore, other than the inventor's own invention "Curved Line Scoring Device" noted above, there has been no simple way for the do-it-yourselfer box maker, hobbyist, artist, and others who wished to create curved creases in card stock, cardboard, plastic, and other sheet material to do so. This can be very difficult to do consistently and repeatedly. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device for use in making curved score lines in sheet material.